Breaking The Ice
by ZedricSOZ
Summary: Percy suffers from depression after Annabeth leaves him. Maybe he needs some ice to heal, or maybe he needs to break the ice to get over his depression... OOC AU


**This one has been on my mind for a while. It might stay a one shot, but if enough people want more I can make it a three shot. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did making it. If there are any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them next time and I really hope you enjoy it**

 **I own nothing but the plot baby**

* * *

She stared at me in disbelief. I met her gaze with cold, uncaring eyes before I turned and walked to the door.

"I knew you were cold… but it never stopped me..." And he left.

After the end of the Giant war, Percy had lived a pretty simple life after that. He had a pretty standard teenage life where he went to school and college, but the main change was that Annabeth was no longer his.

After the final battle, the gods had called them all into the throne room to grant them wishes, just as it was with the Titan war, but Percy didn't turn up. The council had waited for him for half an hour before Annabeth had finally realized why he was missing and explained their breakup. It was one of the bigger shocks of the century, according to Aphrodite, but the gods respected his desire to be alone.

So Percy went back to school to get the life he had always wanted. He went back to Goode where he drowned himself in his work. He had driven his mother mad with the time he spent studying or working on projects. He barely slept since the breakup; instead he would use his godly powers to stay alive. He had learned that if he coated himself with a thin layer of water at all times, sleep wasn't necessary. After his breakthrough, he stayed awake 24/7 dedicated either to his work or training his powers.

His hard work paid off and he graduated with one of the best grades from Goode in a long time. His mother had hoped that he would take a rest for some time before he moved onto college, but he didn't stop, he couldn't. He got accepted into NYU the next month and he left the apartment to stay on campus. Sally only urged him to take more time off and held him tenderly and kissed him on his cheek, declaring her pride for the joy in her life gingerly as she cried into his shoulder. Percy didn't promise to slow down, but he did promise to return ever so often.

After he moved into the campus, he spent the first twenty four hours revelling in the fact that he had learned to teleport using water and mist. He spent the day promptly teleporting from his bedroom to the door leading out of the apartment, approximately once before he teleported back to his bed and collapsed from exhaustion.

He spent the next three months learning all the course work for marine engineering before he completed it all. Afraid to let himself fall into the inevitable depression, he began to party. He spent his days drunk and his nights with girls who thought they could keep up with him. This continued till the end of the semester, where he aced all the courses that he had signed up for. He decided to take summer school and finish college because he was starting to get homesick, it was a drunken decision. He spent the entire of that vacation learning everything he needed to and amazed a lot of people with his graduation.

Then the inevitable happened.

At a party, he met a daughter of Athena who had developed a crush on him from his academic achievements and good looks. Unfortunately, this girl looked extremely like Annabeth while he was drunk, and he teleported to his apartment and burst into tears. He spent the next three months in a deep depression as he moved back to his mother's apartment and did nothing but mop and train his powers. His mother did her best to cheer him up, but she resigned after she realized he was doing himself no harm, despite how miserable he looked. At the end of November, he decided to go back to camp and train the demigods. He told his mother that has was tired of feeling useless and she beamed at him, gave him an encouraging speech and told him to visit her often.

That was a few weeks ago. After he had arrived at camp, he greeted Chiron and settled into his cabin again. He spent a week reacquainting himself with his trusty sword, Riptide, and then he set out to the arena to train some young demigods. He had absolutely adored his work. Being able to see the progress and form close bonds with the kids. His depression had been pushed to the back of his mind. Then Annabeth came back to camp.

He had greeted her with open arms, and his eyes threathned to flood when he felt her in his arms. He had remembered everything in that moment. The first time they met, the nicknames, their first kiss, their oblivious nature before that first kiss, their arguments, they sound of her laugh… He realized he was still in love with her, and his healing heart tore open again.

Later, in the darkness of night, Percy was laid down on his bed, thinking of ways to get Annabeth back. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt whole again for the first time since the giant war. He knew where his missing pieces were and he was determined to reclaim them. And for the first time in years, he fell asleep…

When he woke up, he spotted Annabeth walking to the big house. He got dressed, and raced to the blue wonderfully crafted building; ready to get Annabeth back.

He left the rotten fake two story cabin when he found out that Annabeth had gotten married… to Leo.

Since that day, Percy spent most of his time either in the arena or by the lake, staring off into the water. Exactly where he was currently….

Percy stood up and took off his shirt, smirking to himself as he imagined how jealous the mortals would feel if they could see him right now. His smirk deepened as he slowly stepped into the water and the usually rush of strength hit him. He waded until he was chest deep then he relaxed and breathed deeply. His smirked slowly morphed into a contented smile as he closed his eyes and submerged under the water in a deep trance…

* * *

When he caught himself, the water was freezing. Percy looked up to see that he had floated past the barrier and was now in the colder part of the lake. He sighed before he willed the temperature of the water to rise. He turned to head back to the camp, but he felt the presence of two people enter the water. Percy propelled himself to the surface, easily willing the ice away and stared in the direction of the camp. He was paralyzed by the sight of Annabeth and Leo splashing each other with the water and enjoying their time together. Percy scowled at them, unknowingly, before he turned and swam through the ice to the other bank. As he emerged from the water, a strong winter breeze slammed against his bare chest, causing his body to tremble furiously. He quickly willed water from the lake to form a thin layer over his body before he heated it up to a much warmer temperature. He sighed in joy and warmth as his shoulders slumped in relief. Percy then walked a few more feet up the beach to where a singular palm tree stood; behind it was a dense forest of oaks, juniper and an orchestra of trees. He smiled gently at the beauty of the forest as the thought of Grover dancing at the sight of the nature passed through his mind. He laughed softly before he turned and sat against the palm tree. His laugh was cut short immediately as his eyes were forced to train on the sight on Annabeth and Leo. A scowl took place on his lips as he saw the couple share a kiss that was beginning to get more heated. He lost control of his emotions temporarily and subconsciously sent a wave that soaked the couple and jolted them from their moment. They said couple glanced around in shock before their eyes locked in Percy across the lake. They began to laugh it off as they recognized their friend who sat there alone on the other side of the still water. They tried to call to him, making frantic gestures for him to join them, but they were subtly ignored by the son of Poseidon who chose to feign ignorance. Eventually they gave up as they decided to leave the lake. Percy sighed as he gripped his hair and buried his face between his knees. He choked back a sob as he felt his heart clench in pain

"Huh, I thought I would have been alone here." A cold voice said from Percy's right. He quickly composed himself before his raised his red eyes to the source of the voice. Standing before him was a five feet six inches pale woman who held a thin smirk on her lips. She had midnight black hair that flowed down to her knees and her eyes were pale blue with a cold gleam to them. She wore a white dress that cut right under her knees and hugged her body. The dress itself was edged with light blue and it had snowflakes etched into its seams. She wore nothing on her feet though and Percy knew exactly who she was.

"Khione" He said sharply as he pushed himself to his feet before he took a few steps backwards. Khione only smirked at his actions

"My, is the Saviour of Olympus afraid of little old me?" She said, trying to sound innocent, but the coldness never did leave her voice

"Why are you here, Khione?" Percy asked as the goddess slowly stretched her arms and watched over the lake. She walked to the edge of the lake, letting the water, thanks to Percy, flow over her toes. The liquid quickly turned into its solid form as it came into contact with Khione. She just stared at her feet as the lake slowly froze over again. Percy, too, was mesmerized by the process of the lake freezing and he was rooted to the spot as he took it all in.

"Are you just going to stare at my work the whole time?" Khione said, catching Percy's attention. Now that he was back to reality, he realized that she was sitting at the edge of the lake now, her hands working on something that her body blocked. Percy slowly walked over to her to get a closer look at her creation. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that her hair had turned snow white, and she had make herself a pair of ice skates. She smiled at her handiwork before she turned to Percy, her grin lessening slightly

"This is why I am here, son of Poseidon" Khione said as she slipped the, literal, ice skates on. She then picked herself up gingerly before stepping onto the frozen lake and skating around. Percy sat on the ground next to where she just was and watched her skate. She whizzed around the frozen water and spun and twirled, bedazzling Percy who was trying to comprehend how this cold goddess knew how to have fun. After a few minutes, Khione skated back to the edge of the lake, spraying Percy with ice as she came to a halt. She laughed gently as Percy sputtered the on the ice before her skates disappeared from her feet. She remained floating a few inches above the ice as she looked into the angry eyes of Percy. Before he could complain about the ice however, she quickly asked

"But why are you here, Jackson?" To which Percy was shocked

"My camp is right there you know" He said incredulously as Khione rolled her eyes and folded her arms

"That's my point exactly, why are you here and not there?" She asked roughly, jerking her head towards the camp. The action caused her white hair to flip behind her back and giving Percy a view of the snowflake tattoo that rested almost inconspicuous on her neck. He quickly moved his eyes from her neck to meet her ice blue eyes

"I fell asleep in the lake and drifted out here" He said nonchalantly before he tore his eyes from hers and stared at the frozen lake. Khione hmped before she followed his gaze.

"And how did you get above my ice?" She asked, softly this time, as turned to face the lake

"My dad's Poseidon, I just heated the water under the ice and it melted" Percy said casually, his eyes showing that he was lost in his own world. Khione looked over at him and frowned. She shook her head and refocused on her ice. The snow began to fall heavy around them, causing Khione to smirk again. Percy felt the snow through the little water particles, but ignored it. He just let more water snake into his coat to ensure he stayed warm and zoned back out. Khione noticed the water snake up from the lake, despite the ice, and glanced at Percy

"How is it you can just override my power?" She asked, anger seeping into her tone. Percy didn't move

"There is more water than ice, because to have ice you need water. You are the snow, but I control the water… I'm not too sure though." Percy said, while Khione hmped again

"Thick headed sons of Poseidon again, always have to be seaweed brains…" Khione mumbled to herself, but Percy heard. His eyes widened in shock before he shut the tightly. He tried to fight the tears, but they streamed past his shut eyelids and became part of his coat. He turned his head from Khione as he bit his tongue. Khione noticed the movement though,

"What's up with you?" She asked him, though she made no moves to comfort him

"Nothing, I'm fine" Percy said quietly through a sob. Khione rolled her eyes at him

"Right and I are hot" She said as she turned away. Percy chuckled a bit through his tears

"You are kind of hot" Percy said, causing Khione's head to whip back in his direction

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Khione growled, the snow thickening. Percy shook his head while he wiped away the tears.

"It's supposed to mean that you are attractive. It's a figure of speech" He said with his eyes glued to the ground. Khione's eyes widened as a hint of pink touched her cheeks. She quickly shook her head

"While I may be attractive, I'd rather you call me cold" She said harshly. Percy chuckled again

"I kinda figured" He said.

Then it got silent.

Until Percy sighed and lay down on his back. Khione just ignored him

"Why do you come here? Aren't there a bunch of other places you can go to skate?" Percy asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, there are a few, but I always get intrigued by the border. It's the one place where my snow can't go…" Khione said absentmindedly. Percy looked over at her

"And it became a force of habit?" Percy asked her. She just nodded gently as she stared at the border

"Do you want to go in? See the camp?" Percy asked her as he sat up. She turned to him in shock.

"I don't want to go in there, I mean, I want to just see it, but I can't" She said quietly. Percy just stared at her

"Aren't you a god?" He asked. She shot him a glare

"Of course I'm a god!" She snarled

"Then what's stopping you?" He asked. She turned away sadly

"My actions in the last war… I got away from the majority of the punishments because I begged for forgiveness, but I was forbidden from contacting a demigod" She said softly. Percy stared again, incredulously

"How is that a punishment?" He asked, shocked. Khione sighed

"My brothers are demigods; most of the family that I'm actually close to are demigods. Besides, I used to manipulate demigods for anything I wanted… I was a very cold hearted person, Perseus" She said. Percy got quiet.

"What do you mean manipulate?" Percy asked carefully. Khione's temper flared and she whipped around and glared at him

"I mean I charm spoke them! If I wanted their bodies I would take it, if I desired a play toy, I would freeze their bodies and control them!" Khione screamed at him. Percy's eyes bulged out as he inched away from the cold gaze of the goddess. The ground began to freeze over as well and everything under it seemed to die; Percy did not want that to touch him

"It's okay, you've changed… you have changed right?" Percy asked meekly. Khione laughed an evil laugh

"If I didn't change I would have taken you by now" She said ominously… Percy shivered and got quiet. Khione began to mumble to herself viciously. Percy sighed

"I'm sorry I pushed you so much" He said effectively being ignored. Percy looked down at the ground.

"Why were you crying?" Khione asked. Percy looked at her and realized her hair was black again. He saw that the ice had also disappeared

"Your hair changes colour depending on wheter your powers are active or not?" He asked her. Khione rolled her eyes at him

"Very observant Sherlock, now answer my question" She demanded. Percy gulped

"I like your eyes, they are very beautiful" Percy said, staring deep into her eyes "They remind me of-"

"Don't change the topic Perseus! And thanks" Khione interrupted him, while running a hand through her hair and smiling slightly. Percy sighed then proceeded to tell her everything. He told her about the breakup, school, college, well, what he remembered from his non drunk days, and then his depression. He explained how utterly broken he was. How he wanted to die every morning, and that his only drive for those three months was to see his mom. He finally explained that he got the idea to train the kids at camp from Paul, who had decided he had had enough of Percy's moping and encouraged him to do something. Then he described seeing Annabeth again and then his lake adventure that lead to them meeting

"And that's basically it" Percy said softly. Khione looked at him sadly

"It'll get better soon, Percy, don't worry" Percy smiled at her. A comfortable silence ensued as the two sat down, a meter apart from each other, just content.

"Have you ever skated before?" Khione asked. Percy looked at her

"Not really, but it doesn't seem that hard?" Percy shrugged. Khione smirked at him

"Well let's see you at it, Mr Saviour of Olympus" Percy looked at her in shock

"I would, but I don't-" Percy started, but was cut short as Khione, with her hair white, created a pair of skates for him

"Well, go on" She urged. Percy hesitated

"Alright, but if I fall you have to come and help me" Percy said as he sat down to put on the blades

"I'll think about it" Khione said as she smiled a brilliant smile that promised he would fall. Percy sighed as he stood up, and then realized the lake was too far away for him to make it without face planting on the grass. He willed some water from the lake to form a runway of sorts.

"Would you kindly do the honours, my lady" Percy said to Khione with a bow. Khione laughed gently and froze the water

"Thank you madam, now watch how a pro-" Percy said as he stepped on the ice and promptly smashed his face into the ice, sliding the rest of the way onto the lake. Khione burst out laughing at him, causing Percy's groan to grow louder

"Whenever you are done, I'm going to need some help here" Percy called out as he let his water coat dissipate with the blood from his, now healed, broken nose. Khione started to skate towards him, but her laughter never ceased

"Great, now I need to make a new coat of water" Percy mumbled as he rose to his knees. Khione's laughter slowly decreased to a giggle.

"It's just like walking" Khione said once her laughing had finally stopped completely, though her face was a bright pink as a result "You put on foot in front of the other and keep going" Khione continued while demonstrating by skating around the poor son of Poseidon.

"I got this" Percy said as he rose to his feet… and landed on his face again. The silence of the night was replaced with the melodious laughter of Khione. The sound drowned his ears as he groaned.

After two more falls, he got it.

"Finally, now let's race back to the shore" Khione said with an innocent smile

"What's the catch" Percy said, his eyes glued to his feet as he concentrated on not falling

"The loser loses, nothing more than bragging rights" Khione said innocently. Percy nodded, finally looking up, but too late to notice the innocent smile on Khione's face. Instead, all he saw was her determined look

"Ready" Khione called as she bent her knees. Percy nodded his head as his tried to keep his balance

"Go!" Khione cried as she burst off with speed, startling Percy who cried in shock

"What happened to get set?!" Percy yelled as he jerked forward and unsteadily gained pace. He gained a lot of ground on Khione, determined to beat her, and slowly skated past her right as they reached the track he made. He yelled in triumph, then realized his fatal mistake

"Uh… Khione!" He cried out

"Yes Percy?" She yelled back innocently

"How do I stop" He cried, the edge getting nearer

"What would you give me for that information?" Khione drawled. Percy panicked to an extreme degree, his arms flailing yet he continued skating

"Anything!" He cried as he closed his eyes, ready to break his nose again

"Deal" He heard a soft voice whisper in front of him as he slowed to a halt. He opened his eyes to see Khione with her hands on his chest while they stood where they sat previously. Percy cackled in joy and embraced the snow goddess tightly repeating thanks. He forgot about his skates however, and they soon ended up on the floor, Khione laughing and Percy groaning, as Khione fell on top of him.

"That was fun" Percy groaned out as he slowly began to pull his arms away from the embrace he still had Khione in.

"Wait she cried suddenly. Percy froze, afraid he had hurt her in some way

"Are you okay?" He blurted out immediately; he was staring at her with worry evident in his eyes

"I'm fine, it's just" Khione said as she met his eyes. She seemed to catch her breath as she looked away

"It's just what?" Percy asked as he tried to maintain the eye contact. After a few seconds, Khione finally locked eyes again, a hint of determination in them

"It's just that you need to give me something for stopping you, and this is it" She said as she kissed him. Percy's eyes widened in shock as her soft lips met his. He thought her lips would have been cold, but they were surprisingly soft. He felt his eyes close as he tightened the embrace and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes, the pair broke apart.

"Wait, I forgot" Khione said as she rose up so she was straddling Percy

"What is it?" Percy asked her, as he rose up on his elbows to meet her eyes better

"What about Annabeth" Khione asked shyly. Percy just looked at her with a feigned confused face before he rose further so that they were face to face

"Annabeth who?" Percy said softly as he kissed the goddess, who pushed him back onto his back, momentarily separating the kiss

"I don't remember either" Khione said with a seductive smirk as she locked lips with the son of Poseidon beneath her body

* * *

 **That one didn't go as deep as I would have liked it to though... but oh well. I got another story in the making that I think will do very well... Once I finish Hope's Champion... Jeez I slowed down. If I start getting hype for my stories again, I'll come better. Hopefully. It's hard to manage school and making these stories, but I honestly wasn't trying before, I'm sorry to those who really enjoy my stories, but I've had a pretty hard few months cause I've been very hard on myself, I got sick a lot and things aren't really looking too bright, I won't lie. I mean, I am very healthy physically, but emotionally and mentally, things are just not too good right now. Anyway, Enough of me being so sentimental, but that's where the inspiration for this story comes from. Things get bad and sometimes we can't see if it'll get brighter, it'll have it's little ups and downs, but nothing to really make a difference. I haven't found my Khione, my positive influence, but I won't give up and I hope none of you going through hard times do neither. It gets better... It has to...**

 **-Zed**


End file.
